¿Maduremos?
by sofys
Summary: Sus cuerpos han cambiado, pero por dentro siguen siendo un par de niños, ¿acaso algun dia vana a madurar? quizas con un poco de ayuda si. YACHIRU X HITSUGAYA
1. crecidita

¿Maduremos?

capitulo: "recuerdo"

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, y descubro mi desayuno al lado de mi cama, me resulto realmente extraño, pues la verdad, era muy temprano como para que alguien me hubioera preparado mis alimentos.

Aún con dudas y todo, comí. Cuando termine mi tazon de arroz, ordene los platos sobre la bandeja y sali del futón. Era bastante temprano así que termine por ordenar un poco mi cuarto para luego ir a bañarme.

Tome una toalla y me deslize tranquilamente hasta el baño. Este ultimo era bastante espacioso, la bañera era muy grande, al igual que la de el 11° escuadron. Gire la llave de agua caliente y mientras esperaba a que la bañera se llenara, me quite la ropa y me envolvi en una toalla. Agrege un liquido para espuma y esta empezo a formarse en la bañera.

Una vez que estubo llena, me sumergí en el agua espumosa, dejando que esta limpiara mi nuevo cuerpo, al cual, recien me estaba acostumbrado. Mientras e´staba allí metida, espese a recordar lo que paso esa mañana cuando desperte con este cuerpo...

_Abrí los ojos y me estire dentro del futón del cual aún no salía, fue cuando note, que llegaba con las piernas estiradas a las puntas de futón, cosa que nunca me pasaba pues yo era diminuta._

_-eh- grite yo muy alterada, estaba viendome frente al espejo de mi cuarto y me di cuenta de que ya no era la que era anoche._

_Mi cara era menos redondeada pero aun concervaba un poco de ese color rosado en mis mejillas, pero mis labios parecian mas gruesos y mis pomulos eran diferentes, mi cabello rosado estaba largo, me llegaba como a la cintura, mi yukata me quedaba diminuta, apenas y cubria lo necesario, volvi a gritar al notar que tenia busto y cintura._

_Ken-chan acudio a mi cuarto y cuando me vio dijo: "¿que le hiciste a yachiru maldita?". Entonces fue cuando caí de rodillas y comense a llorar desconsoladamente, el volvio a pregunatr por mi, y yo levante mi rostro que trataba de cubrir con mis manos hace unos momentos y con ojos tristes le dije: "yo soy yachiru ken-chan" y otra vez rompí en llanto._

_El desaparecio no sin antes decirme que no me moviera, a los tres o cuatro minutos, el introdujo a Matsumoto, Rukia y Nanao, las tres me miraron seguia llorando, ni Ken-chan me habia reconocido, y ellas tres murmuraban: "estan seguras de que es Yachiru"._

_-Soy yo- grite ya harta y me cubri otra vez mi cara con mis manos sin dejar de llorar, quería volver a la normalidad._

_-¿Que hacemos?- Pregunto Rukia a Nanao._

_-Lo mas obvio, traerle ropa, pero no tengo idea de que talla sera._

_-Yachiru cariño, ¿sabes masomenos de que talle eres?- yo negue con la cabeza ¿Como suponian que debia saberlo?_

_-Parate y quedate quieta- yo obedeci y estire mis brazos a los lados en forma de cruz._

_Nanao saco una cinta de costurera y empezo a medir mi cuerpo._

_-De arriba es talle dos y medio, Matsumoto consiguele ropa interior apropiada- le oredeno._

_-Rukia conciguele un uniforme de shinigami- ordeno nanao nuevamente y Rukia le obedecio._

_Ella observo mi futón, yo ni siquiera lo habia mirado, me encontre con una gran mancha de sangre, revise mi cuerpo en busca de alguna herida pero no habia ninguna y además sentia desde hace un rato puntadas cerca de mis caderas._

_-Era de esperarse si vives rodeada de hombre- dijo ella y luego suspiro, yo me prepare para escuchar una explicacion larga, una que ningun hombre podía darme y linda sorpresa me lleve..._

Todo tiene sus partes buenas y malas, y contra eso noo hay nada que se pueda hacer, me levanto de la bañera y me envuelvo en una toalla, despues tomo otra y seco mi pelo. Abro el armario del baño y saco un uniforme de shinigami, me lo pongo cerciorandome de que la falda no este muy corta.

Una vez cambiada voy hasta el espejo que se encuentra en el antebaño y desenrredo mi pelo, en lugar de desjarlo suelto, hoy lo ato en una coleta alta, adornadola con un lazo negro que tenía pero que rara vez usaba. Calze mis sandalias y sali a la oficina del 10° escuedron.

Como era obvio, Matsumoto dormia en el sillon, yo no tengo nada interesante para hacer asi que, ya que mi adorado capita, que aun no sabia que me gustaba, estaba como siempre, haciendo su papeleo.

Tome mi cuaderno y comenze a hacer lo que mejor se me daba, dibujar, y realmente lo hacia muy bien. Mire a Matsumoto y comenze a dibujarla, pero lo hice muy rapido, y ya que nadie encontraria nunca ese cuaderno me tome el atrevimiento de dibujar a mi nuevo capitan, el todabia no sabia que yo estaba alli, y le escuche soltar un suspiro.

-¿Que pasa Shiro-chan?- le pregutno y recien entonces se da cuenta de que estoy alli,y de alguna forma se puso colorado, quizas, por lo que paso anoche.

Camine con una sonrisa picara hasta atras de su asiento y otra ves, comense a jugar con su pelo, y el color rosa se convirtio en rojo, yo pense que a el no le agradaba esa caricia asi que deje de hacerloy pasaron unos cinco segundos que me parecieron una eternidad, hazta que el reclamo con su perfectos ojos cerrados.

-¿Cuando dije yo que dejaras de hacer eso...?- me reprocho y yo pense que podria dibertrme un instante.

-¿Hacer que Shiro-chan?- dije yo inocentemente.

-eso...tocarme el pelo- dijo avergonzado, a mi se me escapo una risa pero decidí complaserlo, nuevamente comenze a jugar con algunos mechones de pelo.

El estiro su cuello sobre el respaldo y todabia con los ojos cerrados sonrio. -No tengo idea de como haces eso- bosteso- pero me agrada Yachiru...- ronroneo el, y lo que mas me gusto fue que el dijera mi nombre y no mi apellido, porque hasta a Matsumoto y Momo , cuando no estaban solitos, las llamaba por su apellido.

yachiru madura: 2 yachiru infantil: 0

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola de nuevo perdon por la tardanza, pero bueno, es que esta la escuela de por medio y no hay nada que hacerle, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios.

Hikaru x Toshiro: si ya se que esta pareja es rara pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea un buen fic, y bueno, tuve que romperle el corazon a toushiro para que se diera cuenta de que yachiru ya no es la de antes jeje, tu fuiste la primera en comentar en esta historia asi que gracias.

**Suigin Walker**: primero que nada gracias por ayudarme con lo del titulo, eres mejor que yo en eso y por ayudarme a descubrir que tengo estilo jeje, ni esterada yo de eso, nuevamente gracias, te quiero mucho mary!

**akane0arwen5:** ten por seguro que no abandonare esta historia, jamas he abandonado ninguna, pero tendran que esperar un poquito, a lo sumo una semana, por cada capitulo, pero trato de no dejar pasar mas de tres dias, la idea del pelo me la dio mi mama porque me conto que esa era la unica forma de que durmiera cuando era nena.

**Maryeli:** si la verdad es que es medio dificil escribir en primera persona aunque creo que ya tengo un poquito mas de facilidad porque me encanta escribir desde este punto de vista, bueno, gracias por tu apoyo, y si, es el segundo fic en español con esta parejita XD,

**hitsuyackie**: gracias por dejar review, y no soy tan rapida, si fuera por mi, escribiria dos capitulos diarios, pero esta la escuela y eso y namentablemente no puedo, pero no podemos hacer nada, despues de todo gracias a la escuela sabemos escribir ¿no?

**emi:** si, creo que a todos le debe haber sorprendido esta peraja y gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que te gusto lo suficiente como para que los leas a los tres capitulos de un tiron!.

gracias a todos, tratare de subir pronto, chau.


	2. una yachiru madura

**¿Maduremos?**

capitulo: "Una Yachiru madura"

Abri mis ojos y me encontre con que ya era de noche, obserev un reloj cercano, pronto me tocaba la cena, asi que me levante y me acomode mi traje, ahora, sin la insignia del 11° escudron.

-kusajishi- me llamo mi nuevo capitan.

-¿que pasa Shiro-chan?- le pregunto.

-lamento haberte tratado algo mas estas tarde- se disculpo, pero lo hizo en su tono serio, pero de repente recorde que era hora de cenar y por ende tenia muchicima hambre.

El me miraba con su clasica mirada fria, cosa que me empezaba a molestar, asi que, decidi darle algo asi como un castigo, o mas bien, obligarle a que me diera el gusto de un caprichito.

-Vamos a comer- le digo yo y le jalo, pero el se para en seco, me agarra de la cintura y me pone en direccion opuesta, me habia equivocado al salir, me rei nerviosamente y me dispuse a seguir corriendo, pero el solo also una ceja y se quedo alli.

-¿que pasa?- le pregunto.

-es mas conveniente usar el shumpo- me dice el y yo me siento avergonzada por tener que contestarle con la verdad.

-no se usar el shumpo- el parece sorprendido, pero se para al lado mio y me toma por la cintura, mis mejillas pasan de un leve rosa a un rojo carmesi.

-agarrate- me indica el.

Le tomo por el cuello y el me oprime contra el, de todas formas nadie nos veia, el uso el shumpo con gran facilidad y en custion de un minuto o quizas menos, ya estabamos en el rukongai, me baje y no pude evitar sentirme mareada, pero antes de caerme, el me agarro y yo quede estampada en su pecho que era ahora mas ancho.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunta mientras me soltaba con una maldita lentitud.

-sip- contesto yo ya muy avergonzada.

Me doy cuenta de que en mejor que yo no demuestre mis sentimientos hasta conocer una minima de los suyos, asi que vuelvo a ser yo, empiezo a jalarlo hasta un restaurante cercano, era realmente bonito, camine hasta una mesa en un rinco, junto a la ventana, el viento que entraba de ella era suave y tranquilizante. El me siguio hasta la mesa y se sento en frente mio, yo fingia ver el paisaje que la ventana me ofrecia, pero le miraba discretamente a el.

La camarera que se nos hacerco era muy bonita, pelo negro azulado y ojos castaños, traia un kimono exactamente igual al de las demas, un tipo de uniforme supongo. El solo le da su pedido y no le mira ni siquiera, yo tambien pido mi comida y la muchacha con nuestra orden, se aleja rumbo a la cosina.

-¿en que piensas Shiro-chan?- no pude resistirme a la tentacion de hacerle aquella pregunta, me llamaba la atencion verle tan concentrado, como si solo su cuerpo se encontrara conmigo y su alma estuviera en otro mundo, al que yo era totalmente ajena.

-en nada importante- es lo unico que me respondes mirandome de reojo, como si yo no me diera cuenta.

Una rafaga de viento hizo que nuestro cabello se desordenara, aunque debo aceptar que te ves mejor asi, despeinado, porque es como si el viento tratara de hacerte lucir mejor solo para mi.

Veo a la mesera hacercase con la comida que habiamos pedido, efectivamente, la deja sobre nuestra mesa, hace una reverencia y se marcha de nuestro lado abandonando la comida enfrente de cada uno. Trato de comer lo mas educadamente posible, pero comparada con las demas chicas, yo no podia hacerlo bien, era dificil pasar de niña a señorita de la noche a la mañana y era como si tu no te dieras cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que hago para que lo notes, o mejor dicho, para que me notes.

Tu pareces tan perfecto, inmutable, yo en cambio, siguo siendotan solo una niña, me pregunto, si yo fuera mas madura ¿me miraraias como mujer?, esa pregunta venia a mi mente de vez en cuando, cuando te veia regañar a Matsumoto, cuando hacias tu papeleo, cuando das un sermon, no se bien porque, pero creo que si yo actuara acorde a mi nueva edad, tu, con suerte, me observarias con mas detenimiento, pero me es imposible cambiar tan rapido, segun la vieja de la trenza rara,

mi mente esta empezando a madurar mas rapido, por lo cual estoy madurando lentamente, entonces solo me queda esperar.

Pero tiempo es lo que por ahora tengo de sobra, pero que no deseo malgastar, deberia tratar de comportarme mejor, de pareces mas tranquila, de ir progresando por mi misma. No perdia nada con hacerlo, ese seria mi nuevo plan, de hoy en adelante, seria una Yachiru mas tranquila, o lo intentaria.

-esto, ya termine- digo yo, pues el hace unos instantes habia terminado.

-volvamos al seireitei- me dice, suena mas a una orden que a una peticion.

-si- digo yo en vez de _sip, _y el lo nota.

Yachiru madura: 1, Yachiru infantil:0

Nuevamente el me toma por la cintura y utiliza el shumpo para llevarnos a casa. Me daba cierta pena que el estuviera tan cerca de mi, podía sentir su respiración junto a la mia y veía su divino perfil y sus ojos enfocados. No se si llegamos al minuto o un poco mas, estoy empezando a pensar que ´tu tambien te poes nervioso cuando estas cerca de mi, o quizas solo sea una supocición mía, ya veremos luego.

Me dejas con cuidado en el suelo, como si tuvieras temor a que me rompiera en pedazos al pisar el suelo. Pero no soy tan frágil como tu piensas que soy, pero no soy dura como la piedra, pues tengo corazon, y aunque lo ignores, acaparas gran parte de el.

Nos encontramos con que Matsumoto esta saliendo a beber con sus amigos, el olor a alcohol, ahora me da respugnancia, gracias al cielo, Toushiro no bebe.

-Capitan de mi corazon voy a divertirme volvere pronto- dice y luego desaparece no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa.

Tu te despides y te encierras en tu habitacion, mientras que yo me dirijo a la mía, me pongo la yukata, que era blanca con flores rosadas y de tela muy suave, aliso mi cabello rosado que ahora alcanza mi cintura o un poco más.

Me acuesto en mi cama, y me dispongo a dormir, pero noto que la luz de tu cuarto esta encendida, pero pronto me gana el sueño, aunque me es dificil dormirme con luz.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**buenas noches, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, capaz que les resulte raro que yo haga un Yachiru X Toushiro porque les debo haber hartado con tanto Karin X Toushiro, ya que les hice tres fanfics completos sobre esta pareja.**

**pero queria hacer un fanfic de Yachiru con una pareja, y elegi a shiro-chan porque era el unico mas o menos de su edad, ademas de que quedaban bien, bueno, dejenme sus comentarios. chau y suerte. **_**(gracias a suiguin_walker por ayudarme con el titulo, te quiero mucho**_**!!!)**


	3. cumbres borrascosas

**¿Maduremos?**

capitulo: "cumbres borrascosas"

De repente, abro mis ojos despertando de mi sueño, miro un reloj cercano y eran como las tres de la madrugada, busco el factor que causo que me despertara del mas grandioso de mis sueños, y encontre con que la luz de tu cuarto seguia encendida ¿Que sucedia aqui?

Me levanto del futón y arreglo mi pelo y mi yukata. Salgo al pasillo y camino hasta tu cuarto y me doy con la puerta a medio cerrar, un descuido tuyo creo, ojeo el interios de tu cuarto por aquella estrecha avertura y te veo alli, leyendo un libro, tan concentrado que nuevamente no notaste que caminaba hasta tu lado y me sentaba muy cerca tuyo.

-¿Sucede algo?- me preguntas saliendo de tu lectura y mirandome confundido.

-Es muy tarde como para que sigas despierto, te quedan tan solo tres horas de sueño- Le recorde aunque dudaba que el lo huebiera olvidado.

El no se inmuto, solo dirigió su mirada hasta un reloj que tenia cerca de su futón y comprobo que lo que yo decia era cierto. Me parecia ovbio el motivo por el cual decidió quedarse despierto en mitad de semana.

-Sabes que llegara al amanecer y que dormira toda la mañana- le digo refiriendome a Matsumoto.

-No puedo dormirme hasta que todos los oficiales que deben estar aqui, lo esten- Se excusa, pero se que es cierto.

-Y yo no puedo dormirme mientras una luz este encendida- Expreso yo y se me escapa una risita a mi estilo.

El esbosa una sonrisa y se disculpa, pero yo le explico que no importa ya que hoy me habia acostado temprano y que a habia dormido lo suficiente, no mentía pero tampoco decía la verdad, porque de cierta forma aun me sentía somnolienta.

-¿Qué lees?- le pregunto, pero me colocó tras de el, y me inclino para ver de que libro se trataba.

-Me lo trajo Matsumoto de una de sus escapadas a la tierra...- dijo el.

-"Cumbres Borrascosas"- leó el titulo con sumo interes, pues aunque nadie lo sabia, yo e pasaba largos ratos leyendo en las reuniones por ejemplo.

El me mira extrañado y a mi se me escapa una risita, no era tan inculta, sabia leer claro, pero quizas le sorprendio que yo reconociera el libro leyendo tan solo unas frases del ibro y sin ver su portada.

-Ya lo he leído- me xplico y el alza una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-Uhm- Es su respuesta aun incredula.

-Catalina es la niña mimada y egoista, heatchiflf es un hombre ambcioso y malvado que estaba locamente enamorado...- empiezo, pero el me interrumpe.

-Ya entendí, lo leíste- Admite el y vuelve a leer, pero esta vez, noto algo, no tenía almohada.

-¿que le paso a tu almohada Shiro-chan?- el en respuesta suspiro.

-Matsumoto trajo a su nueva mascota y rompio la almohada.

-debio ser gracioso- se me escapo una risa- ¿Pero no te duele el cuello?- el tan solo giro los ojos e ignoro mi pregunta.

Me molesto un poco que lo hiciera, estaba a punto de saltar de mi lugar y empezar a molestarle, pero me contuve, "ser una Yachiru madura", me repitia en mi mente. ¿Cómo le ayudo con ese problema?, se me ocurrio una idea y sin molestarme en pensarlo dos veses, le tome la cabeza suevamente y la pose sobre mis muslos, de forma que le sirvieran de almoada, ademas, mis pienas eran mas sueves.

El sonrojo apareció en su cara al mismo tiempo que su cabeza tocaba mis estremidades, el levanto la mirada algo nervioso y yo le sonreí con tranquilidad, aunque ne mi fuero interno me moria de risa ante su exprecion, le habia visto de esta forma con Momo-Chan, pero en esos momentos el no se sonrojaba de sta forma, apenas y el color aparecía em sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto de forma inocente.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?- me pregunto, pero su enfado era finjido, más bien, estaba avergonzado.

-Porque mañana te dolera el cuello y estaras de mal humor- digo yo, y no estaba mintiendo, peor prefería no decirle el resto de la oración "lo hago por que mañana te dolera el cuella y estaras de mal huor descontando que me agrada estar de esta forma", sí, era mejor dejarlo asi.

el dolo se concentro en su libro y yo me distraigo leyendo a su ritmo, pero pronto me aburro, asi que empiezo a jugar con tu cabello. Que en realidad es mucho mas suave de lo que parece, a ti no parece molestarte que te toque el pelo, pense que te disgustaría ya que cuando Matsumoto salta sobre ti, lo unico que hacer en fruncir el ceñ, encambio ahora lo relajas, y debo admitir que te ves mejor asi, relajado.

Segui enronscando su cabello entre mis dedos, note que poco as poco el libro que traía entre manos, desendio hasta su pecho y quedo allí, después escuche su acompasada respiracion, en conclucion, se había dormido.

No habia nadie cerca y supuse que si la luz segui encendida, el terminaría por despertarse al igual que yo, así que pesadamente me levante de mi lugar no sin antes colocar un almohadon en lugar de mis muslos, para que le sirviecen como almohada, y me desplase hasta el pasillo, le desee buena oches aunque no mi escuchara, apague la luz y cerre la puerta.

Escuche la risa de Matsumoto quien tenía una...¿camara digital?...Se me habia bajado la paletilla de pensar en que nos habia filmado, gracias al cielo no habia dicho nada incriminatorio.

-Ya descubrí el punto devil de mi capitan- pense que se refería a que le tocasen el pelo.

-Mi capitan tiene devilidad por tu Yachiru.

-¿que?- dije yo "extrañada"

-No es necesario que entiendas cariño...

-No se que pasara por tu mente, pero no estabamos haciendo nada malo.

-Ups- dijo ella.

-Y solo quería leer "Cumbres borrascosas", además se durmio antes de terminarlo.- me excuso y ella, como rara vez pasa, me da por inocente y me cree, debía eliminar ese video.

Camine nuevamente hasta mi cuarto, pero antes me fijo en que no alla nadie en el lugar y me adentró hasta mi cama, donde me acomodo para dormirme, mientras escucho los murmullos de Matsumoto.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

perdon por la tardanza, lo que sucede es que tenía mucha tarea de historia, hice una guia de 6 hojas y media jeje, por eso la subo hasta ahora, chao.

dejen review


	4. recuerdos

¿Maduremos?

capitulo: "recuerdo"

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, y descubro mi desayuno al lado de mi cama, me resulto realmente extraño, pues la verdad, era muy temprano como para que alguien me hubioera preparado mis alimentos.

Aún con dudas y todo, comí. Cuando termine mi tazon de arroz, ordene los platos sobre la bandeja y sali del futón. Era bastante temprano así que termine por ordenar un poco mi cuarto para luego ir a bañarme.

Tome una toalla y me deslize tranquilamente hasta el baño. Este ultimo era bastante espacioso, la bañera era muy grande, al igual que la de el 11° escuadron. Gire la llave de agua caliente y mientras esperaba a que la bañera se llenara, me quite la ropa y me envolvi en una toalla. Agrege un liquido para espuma y esta empezo a formarse en la bañera.

Una vez que estubo llena, me sumergí en el agua espumosa, dejando que esta limpiara mi nuevo cuerpo, al cual, recien me estaba acostumbrado. Mientras e´staba allí metida, espese a recordar lo que paso esa mañana cuando desperte con este cuerpo...

_Abrí los ojos y me estire dentro del futón del cual aún no salía, fue cuando note, que llegaba con las piernas estiradas a las puntas de futón, cosa que nunca me pasaba pues yo era diminuta._

_-eh- grite yo muy alterada, estaba viendome frente al espejo de mi cuarto y me di cuenta de que ya no era la que era anoche._

_Mi cara era menos redondeada pero aun concervaba un poco de ese color rosado en mis mejillas, pero mis labios parecian mas gruesos y mis pomulos eran diferentes, mi cabello rosado estaba largo, me llegaba como a la cintura, mi yukata me quedaba diminuta, apenas y cubria lo necesario, volvi a gritar al notar que tenia busto y cintura._

_Ken-chan acudio a mi cuarto y cuando me vio dijo: "¿que le hiciste a yachiru maldita?". Entonces fue cuando caí de rodillas y comense a llorar desconsoladamente, el volvio a pregunatr por mi, y yo levante mi rostro que trataba de cubrir con mis manos hace unos momentos y con ojos tristes le dije: "yo soy yachiru ken-chan" y otra vez rompí en llanto._

_El desaparecio no sin antes decirme que no me moviera, a los tres o cuatro minutos, el introdujo a Matsumoto, Rukia y Nanao, las tres me miraron seguia llorando, ni Ken-chan me habia reconocido, y ellas tres murmuraban: "estan seguras de que es Yachiru"._

_-Soy yo- grite ya harta y me cubri otra vez mi cara con mis manos sin dejar de llorar, quería volver a la normalidad._

_-¿Que hacemos?- Pregunto Rukia a Nanao._

_-Lo mas obvio, traerle ropa, pero no tengo idea de que talla sera._

_-Yachiru cariño, ¿sabes masomenos de que talle eres?- yo negue con la cabeza ¿Como suponian que debia saberlo?_

_-Parate y quedate quieta- yo obedeci y estire mis brazos a los lados en forma de cruz._

_Nanao saco una cinta de costurera y empezo a medir mi cuerpo._

_-De arriba es talle dos y medio, Matsumoto consiguele ropa interior apropiada- le oredeno._

_-Rukia conciguele un uniforme de shinigami- ordeno nanao nuevamente y Rukia le obedecio._

_Ella observo mi futón, yo ni siquiera lo habia mirado, me encontre con una gran mancha de sangre, revise mi cuerpo en busca de alguna herida pero no habia ninguna y además sentia desde hace un rato puntadas cerca de mis caderas._

_-Era de esperarse si vives rodeada de hombre- dijo ella y luego suspiro, yo me prepare para escuchar una explicacion larga, una que ningun hombre podía darme y linda sorpresa me lleve..._

Todo tiene sus partes buenas y malas, y contra eso noo hay nada que se pueda hacer, me levanto de la bañera y me envuelvo en una toalla, despues tomo otra y seco mi pelo. Abro el armario del baño y saco un uniforme de shinigami, me lo pongo cerciorandome de que la falda no este muy corta.

Una vez cambiada voy hasta el espejo que se encuentra en el antebaño y desenrredo mi pelo, en lugar de desjarlo suelto, hoy lo ato en una coleta alta, adornadola con un lazo negro que tenía pero que rara vez usaba. Calze mis sandalias y sali a la oficina del 10° escuedron.

Como era obvio, Matsumoto dormia en el sillon, yo no tengo nada interesante para hacer asi que, ya que mi adorado capita, que aun no sabia que me gustaba, estaba como siempre, haciendo su papeleo.

Tome mi cuaderno y comenze a hacer lo que mejor se me daba, dibujar, y realmente lo hacia muy bien. Mire a Matsumoto y comenze a dibujarla, pero lo hice muy rapido, y ya que nadie encontraria nunca ese cuaderno me tome el atrevimiento de dibujar a mi nuevo capitan, el todabia no sabia que yo estaba alli, y le escuche soltar un suspiro.

-¿Que pasa Shiro-chan?- le pregutno y recien entonces se da cuenta de que estoy alli,y de alguna forma se puso colorado, quizas, por lo que paso anoche.

Camine con una sonrisa picara hasta atras de su asiento y otra ves, comense a jugar con su pelo, y el color rosa se convirtio en rojo, yo pense que a el no le agradaba esa caricia asi que deje de hacerloy pasaron unos cinco segundos que me parecieron una eternidad, hazta que el reclamo con su perfectos ojos cerrados.

-¿Cuando dije yo que dejaras de hacer eso...?- me reprocho y yo pense que podria dibertrme un instante.

-¿Hacer que Shiro-chan?- dije yo inocentemente.

-eso...tocarme el pelo- dijo avergonzado, a mi se me escapo una risa pero decidí complaserlo, nuevamente comenze a jugar con algunos mechones de pelo.

El estiro su cuello sobre el respaldo y todabia con los ojos cerrados sonrio. -No tengo idea de como haces eso- bosteso- pero me agrada Yachiru...- ronroneo el, y lo que mas me gusto fue que el dijera mi nombre y no mi apellido, porque hasta a Matsumoto y Momo , cuando no estaban solitos, las llamaba por su apellido.

yachiru madura: 2 yachiru infantil: 0

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola de nuevo perdon por la tardanza, pero bueno, es que esta la escuela de por medio y no hay nada que hacerle, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios.

Hikaru x Toshiro: si ya se que esta pareja es rara pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea un buen fic, y bueno, tuve que romperle el corazon a toushiro para que se diera cuenta de que yachiru ya no es la de antes jeje, tu fuiste la primera en comentar en esta historia asi que gracias.

**Suigin Walker**: primero que nada gracias por ayudarme con lo del titulo, eres mejor que yo en eso y por ayudarme a descubrir que tengo estilo jeje, ni esterada yo de eso, nuevamente gracias, te quiero mucho mary!

**akane0arwen5:** ten por seguro que no abandonare esta historia, jamas he abandonado ninguna, pero tendran que esperar un poquito, a lo sumo una semana, por cada capitulo, pero trato de no dejar pasar mas de tres dias, la idea del pelo me la dio mi mama porque me conto que esa era la unica forma de que durmiera cuando era nena.

**Maryeli:** si la verdad es que es medio dificil escribir en primera persona aunque creo que ya tengo un poquito mas de facilidad porque me encanta escribir desde este punto de vista, bueno, gracias por tu apoyo, y si, es el segundo fic en español con esta parejita XD,

**hitsuyackie**: gracias por dejar review, y no soy tan rapida, si fuera por mi, escribiria dos capitulos diarios, pero esta la escuela y eso y namentablemente no puedo, pero no podemos hacer nada, despues de todo gracias a la escuela sabemos escribir ¿no?

**emi:** si, creo que a todos le debe haber sorprendido esta peraja y gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que te gusto lo suficiente como para que los leas a los tres capitulos de un tiron!.

gracias a todos, tratare de subir pronto, chau.


	5. hinamori

¿Maduremos?

capitulo:"Hinamori"

Me encantaba como pronunciaba mi nombre de esa forma, casi ronroneando como un gatito. El aún no había terminadó su papeleo, pero yo no iba a ser la que le recordara aquel deber, estaba absorta, peinando y despeinando a Shiro-chan con mis dedos, que se movian entre sus sedosos cabellos plateados.

Escuche un chillido saliendo de mi hipnotismo y pegando un salto hacía atras, mi capitan se sento como correspondía en su silla y se aclaro la garganta.

-Mira mira... si es asi cuando les dejo diez minutitos solos, ¡que pasaría si les dejara unas horas!- dijo ella y yo me sonroje lijeramente, pero Toushiro se puso...¿bordo?

-Matsumoto- bramo el y a mi se me escapo una risita.

-Era para comprobar si el se dormía de esa forma- dije yo para encubrir mi accion, y ella parecio complacida ante la excusa pero Matsumoto era mas lista que eso.

Toushiro gruño por lo bajo y volvio a sentarse, disponiendose a terminar el papeleo pero no sin antes mirarme de reojo, claro que el no sabía que yo lo había visto, Matsumoto se sentó en el sillon y emitio un muy audible suspiro de resignacion.

-niños son niños- y luego se le escapo una risa.

-¿eh?- pregunte yo confusa.

-nada, no te procupes por ello- dijo y se levanto- bueno, creo que Nanao tenía que contarme algo, bye- se despidio y salio por la puerta tan campante como vinó.

Le heche una mirada a Toushiro, sabía que era yo la que no le dejaba pensar claramente o concentrarse en sus deberes, se me había ocurrido una idea tonta, si yo fuera uno de sus deberes tendría que preocuparse más por mi, pero estaba en plan "yachiru madura", así que esas ideas para otro momento.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta volvere en un rato- dije yo y antes de que el pudiera abrir la boca, ya me encontraba caminando por el pasillo de mi nueva divicion, de alguna manera termine en dios sabra donde.

Estaba caminando en busca de algo que me guiara, pero yo sabía como ir al 11° escuadron no al 10°, y eso me complicaba el problema, nunca antes me había percatado de cuan grande era el sereitei, pero ahora que lo refleccionaba, siempre que salía estaba con Ken-chan, pero ahora no, estaba sola, y no había nadie al rededor.

Comenze a andar sin rumbo, en algún momento llegaría al 10° escudron, pero le había dicho a Shiro-chan que volvería al rato y el rato, había pasado hace bastante, y sería vergonsozo admitir que me había perdido.

-Yachiru-san - sentí que alguien me llamaba y voltee, allí estaba Momo-chan.

-hola momo- le saludo, pero como siempre, shiro-chan estab en mi mente y eso, por lguna razon no me permitía usar mi tono alegre.

-¿Qué te hizo Shiro-chan esta vez?- me preguntó ella.

-¿Comó suspiste que...?-

- es obvio, cuando bajas la mirad es por ello.- me interrumpió, apenas me daba cuenta de que estaba cabizbaja.

-no me ha hecho nada- murmure yo.

- y supongo que ese es el problema...

-¿eh?- no había entendido.

-creo que te pones así por que Toushiro no te ha mostrado ningún sentimiento ¿verdad?- me pregunto sentandose en el piso de forma que sus piernas colgaran y ella tanteo el piso a su lado indicandome que me sentara.

-yo... solo que no se, he tratado de caerle bien pero...- me costaba hablar, desde cuando Momo era tan perceptiva.

-Soy algo lenta con estas cosas- admitio ella- pero conozco bien a Shiro-chan y se que el no dara el primer paso hasta que no este seguro de que tu te sientes igual que el- y era cierto si yo no daba el primer paso, quizas el nunca lo haría.

-yo creo que si.

-ultimamente has actuado mas madura, pero debes pensar de forma mas madura...- dijo ella aunque dudaba.

-no entiendo- hable luego de un silencio incomodo.

-veras, debes ponerte en su lugar, a el siempre lo tratamos como un niño, y el actuaba maduramente, pero nunca admitia sus sentimientos, como un niño que tiene pena.

-entonces, el no admite sus sentimientos por que no sabe si yo le comprendere, !eso es tan tonto que... que... que hasta podría ser cierto¡- dije yo luego de pensarlo bien.

Hinamori rió nerviosamente y asintio con la cabeza, bien, desde ahora no solo debía actuar maduramete, si no, que tambien debía poder pensar como una adulta y ponerme en el lugar de los demás. Me levante de mi lugar dispuesta a irme a mi divicion pero apenas di tres pasos cuando Momo me detubó.

-es por alla- me indico, yo reí nerviosamente y salí lista para decirle a Toushiro que le quería, definitivamente lo haría, porque, si el teme no ser comprendido y yo temo no ser comprendida, entonces nunca nos diriamos nada, un pensamiento vino a mi mente.

si se supone que él es más maduro que yo, entonces el debería haber llegado a mi conclución hace mucho, ¿eso quería decir que yo era más madura que él?, no era imposible, quizas el aún no estab del todo seguro, pues bien, yo le aclararía las cosas.

fin del capitulo.

si ya se, esta corto, pero tengan piedad, se me juntan los deberes, ademas estoy escribiendo esto de a tirones, bueno, me voy.

_**akane0arwen5 **__: lamento en serio que sea corto, pero no tengo tiempo, ademas se me vino la obra de teatro enzima y bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo libre._

_**Hinoiri-chan: **__la verdad es que si es tierna... gracias por lo darme una oportunidad lo aprecio mcuhisimo, eso y que te molestaras en comentar, bye._

_**Maryeli**__ : felicidades por logearte, genial salve el dia XD, bueno, esta corto el capitulo y espero no decepcionarte esta vez, te prometo que el otro sera mas largito, lo voy a intentar :3_

_**emi**__: gracias por seguir mi fic, desearía actualizar a diario, pero la escuela mas piano y demas no me lo permiten, bueno, aqui te deje el capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado._

_**Hikaru x Toshiro**__ : gracias por lo del altar, pero prefiero que hagamos una para shiro-chan, e tan kawaiii, gracias por lo de incondicinal, pense que no les agradaría mucho debido a que esta pareja es nueva para , si le vamos a hacer un altar, que no sea satanico porque como que me dan miedo XD_


	6. matsumoto

¿Maduremos?

capitulo: Matsumoto.

Estaba decidida, adios a la tortura de verle allí, sentado en su sillón firmando uno que otro papel y resistir la tentacion de emitir un gritito y asustarle, me estaba negando a mi misma el derecho de una pregunta, de una sola pregunta, bueno, más bien de una frase, "me gustas ¿Qué te parezco?", decirlo en mi mente era sencillo, peor no confiaba en mi nueva voz como para decirselo, si estuviera en mi antiguo cuerpo podría pero ahora no.

Me encuentro frente a la puerta del escuadron, coloco mi mano para abrír la puerta, pero me se hace un nudo el estomago y tan solo llego a entreabrir no mas de lo suficiente para que pudiera espiar el interior de la sala.

Me dispuse a ver que pasaba allí, así que pege mi rostro a la puerta, pero note que la puerta que conectaba la sla principal y las habitaciones tambien estaba entrebierta, note un pelo blaco pasar por allí, y era obvio quien era. Pero dentro de la sala, estaban Marsumoto y Nanao quienes no se habían percatado de que Shiro-chan también podía escucharles.

-¿Qué le pasara ami capitan...?- murmuraba Matsumoto.

-no es obvio, su cabeza esta ocupada por una chica- Respondió Nanao como si fuera algo simple.

-eso ya lo se- Expreso la mujer rubia.

-¿Entonces a que te refieres?- pregunto la mujer de anteojos algo confundida.

-Solo me pregunto por que mi capitan no abre su corazoncito a "esa" chica, quiere hacerse el duro.

-no- sentencio Nanao- No es eso, solo que él tiene un cocepto raro de la madurez y de amor.

-¿Eh?- la cara de Matsumoto me dio gracia, pero contube una de mis risas freneticas.

Me encontraba totalmente segura, no había nadie más aquí, por lo que no debía preucuparme por que alguien más escuchara, pero...¿Se referian a mi con "esa" chica?

-veras, tu capitan cree que ser maduro es ser fuerte y no demostrar devilidades y eso no es totalmente correcto, en otras palabras, es maduro en lo que de forma de actuar se hable, pero, si hablamos de sentimientos, el es aun un niñito inmaduro- pude imaginarme el rostro de Toushiro al oir "niñito inmaduro"- el cree que el amar a alguien es devilidad, peor solo basta con mirar a Ichigo.

-eso es cierto, me pregunto hasta cuando seguira así, además de que se tortura con el papeleo, pero parece que la señorita encontro una forma de relajrlo- le guiño un ojo a Nanao y yo me puse colorada.

-Bueno, debo irme- dijo Nanao y se despido, yo automaticamente me subi al tejado y la teniente parecio no notarlo.

-Me apetece un paseo- murmuro Matsumoto y nuevamente salió a dios-sabra-donde.

Ahora era el momento que esperaba, el nudo en mi estomago volvió a salir, quería entras, abrazarle y deicrle sencillamente "me gustas Shiro-chan", pero no, debía mostrarle que por él, ya había cambiado, que no era la misma niña con la que él se topaba casi a diario, sin que se enterara de que yo me perdía a proposito, porque sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a el.

_¿Qué hago?, _esa pregunta llevaba un rato en mi mente, solo bajo de aqui y azlo, eso me decía mi Yachiru interior, la infantil.

-Creeme que quiero hacerlo...- dije para mi, me estaba volviendo loca de amor, ahora hablaba sola.

Tome aire y coraje, baje del tejado y me encontre ootra vez con la puerta, con indesicion me acerque y rapidamente para no tener tiempo de arrepentirme, la abrí.

Sí, él estaba allí mirandome intrigado, entre con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro y cerre la puerta a mi paso, le puse seguro, por si acaso, no piensen mal.

-oye, Shiro-chan...- le llame, pero el me interrumpió.

-te amo- dijo y yo tarde, bastante en procesar tan solo dos palabras.

Vaya que era directo, jama spense que sucedería así, hast aestaba preparada para un rechazo inminente, pero educado y con lo que me encontre, aunque quería saltar no debía, "_no saltes Yachiru, no lo heches a perder ahora niña"_, vamos contesta, me decía mi zampukto.

-yo...también- no termine de decir eso y el ya estaba en frente de mi, muy, pero muy cerca, tanto que faltaban centimetros par alo que venía soñando desde hace rato.

Me puse aun mas roja, el rubor estaba llegando a su limite, "_besalo", _me volvio a decir mi parte interior y acate la orden, lo bese y vaya que besa bien, ¿Quien le habría enseñado...? Prefería no pensar en ello, deslice mis manos de su cuello hasta enredar mis manos en sus cabellos, _"no grites de emocion_", me adbertia mi zampukto, el puso sus manos en mis caderas, sentía su respiracion cerca de la mía, me pegue aún mas a él y saben, estuvo bien cerrar la puerta, no quería que nadie entrara, mataría a quien lo iciera, aunque eso estropeara el esfuerzo que hice para no ser infantil ultimamente.

Mis pulmones rogaban por aire, si, namentablemente tuve que salir del transe, enserio, el que le haya enseñado, lo hizo realmente bien. Yo sonreía a más no poder, el miro la puerta y alzo una ceja, miraba el candado. -quería decirte que me gustabas era, para que obligarme a mi misma ano huir- no estaba mintiendo ni tampoco decía la verdad, pero eso poco importaba. Corrí y quite el candado y me arrepentí, pue s Toushiro solo alcanzo a decir: "entonces, accederías a ser mi no...", y no pudo terminar la frase que me moria por oir , ¿Y quien nos interrumpía?, Matsumoto.

yo lanze un suspira cuando vi a una ebria matsumoto entrar por la puerta, ¡pero si apenas era medio dia! ¿Quien se emborrachaba a esa hora?, claro, además de mi anterior escudron y matsumoto, nadie más.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hola a todos!

perdon por que el capitulo sea corto tengo que estudiar geografía (otra vez), es que la profesora es muy molesta y da mucho trabajo TToTT, por lo cual casi no tengo tiempo, bueno espero que les haya gustado.

akane0arwen5 : el color bordo es un rojo mezclado con bien poquito de negro, es un color algo raro, yo tampoco lo conocía, hasta que jugue al "tutti fruti" o "mercadito" o "pare-carrito" (no se como le diran al final) y perdí por ese maldito color jeje XD.

Hinoiri-chan: siiii, hagamos un altar de shiro-chan jeje, bueno, espero que les guste y gracia spor el review, tienes toda la razon, es mejor dejar un reciew, te aseguro que me alegra recibirlos, y si, aunque solo haya dos fic de esta pareja en español (incluyendo esta) pero bueno, por algo se empieza.

emi: veras, es que Yachiru como que trata de auto-controlarse para que nuestro Shiro-chan se de cuenta de que ya no es una niña, aunque internamente, la yachiru tirna e infantil sigue alli, solo que por shiro-chan, la encerro en el fondo de su alma, no es un OC, pero quizas parece.

Hikaru x Toshiro : aqui te complazco con un beso jeje, yo también le tengo terror a esas cosas raritas, y si, hagamos un altar o una pagina web o un foro o un blog, algo, pero NADA de cosas que den miedo, porque shiro-chan es lindo no terrorifico jiji XD

Maryeli: en el sumari dice "quizas con un poco de ayuda si", entonces la puse a hinamori quien es la que mejor conoce a shiro-chan para que ayudara a yachiru, y puse a Matsumoto para que ayudara a Shiro-chan para que el entienda que yachiru crecio.

dejen review , chau y suerte.


	7. ¿ir al mundo humano?

¿Maduremos?

capitulo: ¿Ir al mundo humano?

Despúes del trabajo de dejar a Matsumoto en su cuarto en vez su sillón habitual, El capitan había tenidó que ir a la reunión de capitanes que era improvisada, me encantaría poder preocuparme, pero con Matsumoto hablando estupideses, era imposible no reírme._ No yachiru, controlate alguien podría oirte, no lo arruines ahora. _me decía mi zampukto e hize un esfuerzo digno de hercules para contener la risa que no se me vovío a escapar.

-Matsumoto ya duermete, estas muy borracha- le dije volviendola a acostar, pues se levantaba como podía e intentaba beber más sake.

-No estoy borracha- contradecía en un tono raro, que me daba gracia_. Controlate_. me decía mi arma.

-si lo estas, ahora acu estate de una vez- se estaban agotando las fuerzas, Matsumoto realmente me daba ganas de reír.

Corrí hasta el botiquin de segundos auxilios, estaba desesperada por callar a Matsumoto antes de descontrolarme, comenze a buscar con rapides, ¿Que podía utilizar para acallarla antes de que Shiro-chan llegara y me viera en medio de un ataque de risa. Aspirinas no, antigripales no, jarabe para la tos no, ¡No había nada util!

-Un somnífero- _Bien pensado_,me decía mi espada.

Tome las pastillas y junto con un vaso de sake, si le daba agua no la tomaría, se la lleve a la teniente que estaba emborrachada.

-Te dare este sake si te tomas esto- le extendí la pastilla y ella se la trago y luego me quito el vaso de sake.

-Tu si me quieres- murmuraba Matsumoto.

-Vuelvo en un segundo.

Salí de allí y me subí al techo, me dedique a observar y ví a lo lejos dos hombres, uno de cabellos blancos y otro de pelo anaranhado. Ya van a volver, solo espero que la pastilla tenga efectos rapidos, pero por lo menos no me descontrolare, necesito aire.

Me sente y di grandes vocanadas de aire, las ganas de reirme ya se estaban desvaneciendo, por poco y la yachiru infantil sale afuera, no podía permitirme eso, no por ahora, estuve a punto de recibir una petición de noviazgo por parte de Toushiro y en ese momento, tuve que morderme el labio para no reirme de Matsumoto, pero gracias al cielo, él no lo noto.

-Matsumoto- me dije a mi misma, me estaba olvidando de como iba a reaccionar a la medicación.

Baje tan rapido como me subí y corrí hasta donde estaba el cuarto de matsumoto y para mi sorpresa, ella estaba dormida, tan dormida que no escucho cuando sin queres rompi el vaso lleno de sake.

De repente sentí hambre, si yo había desayunado hace mucho ya y los shinigamis estaban en su descanso de dos horas para almorzar, era por ello que no había nadie más, que alivio.

Sentí a mi adorado capitan casi-novio entrar al escuadron, caminando algo apenada me dirigí hast ael y me sorprendí cuando llego con el almuerzo para ambos. No pude contener la sonrisa pero tampoco me puse como loca, el se acerco a mi oido y susurro.

-¿Aceptas o no ser mi novia?- _no te pongas a saltar_, me recordo mi zampokto.

-si- murmure yo, jamas antes en mi vida pense que un simple susurro me haría erizar la piel y me dejaría la mente en blanco, sin máas palabras que un "si".

El me tomo el metón y nuevamente me asombro su forma de besar, no se si yo beso igual de bien, pero con la practica se aprende, ahora era novia del capitan Toushiro Hitsugaya, era para desmayarme, ¿Cada cuandto a una se le cumple tremendo sueño, eh?

Después de un rato, nos separamo sy yo puse la mesa y servi la comida que él habia preparado, nos quedaban horas para ambos, comenze una charla simple, el tema: "de que se trataba la reunion", el simplemente dijo que habían incrementado aún más as apariciones de huecos en el mundo humano, la culpa era de las hermanas de ichigo, eso ultimo lo agrege yo, era obvio.

-¿Y que resolvieros?- el no repondió, esto iba mal así que repetí con dudas la pregunta que el no había respondido.

-Tres capitanes, yo, Ichigo y Shunsui, y dos personas de sus escuadrones a eleccion, debemos ir a la sociedad de almas para intentar nuevamente traer a las gemelas.

Un nudo se me hizo en el estomago, ¿ir a el mundo humano para cuidar a la unica persona que puede competir por su corazon?,eso sería meterse en la boca del lobo, no, debía haber otra solución, además de que el plan era conventirlas en shinigamis, y eso no me gustaba, eso podría significar que podrían meterse en este escuadron y ella... tendría oportunidad aunque dudaba de que ella sabiendo que él tenía novia, yo, se le acercaría.

La conocía aunque de lejos, ella no se metía con personas que tubieran parejas, asi que las posibilidades eran minimas, entonces, ¿De que me preocupaba?

- ¿a quienes decidiste llevar?

-A ti y a Matsumoto, Ichigo llevara a rukia y a otra persona cuyo nombre desconosco y Kyouraku llevara asu teniente y a otro oficial que aún no ha decidido.

suspire- bien, ¿Cuando nos vamos?- él me miro a los ojos y respondió.

-mañana- se me congelo la sangre, ¿Porque tan prematuramente?, bueno, ya habia aceptado, así que asentí y comenze a comer.

Ahora que lo pensaba Matsumoto nos había leído el tarot hace unos días, hasta ahora se habían cumplido dos, el amor nace de pequeñas cosas, cuando comenze a jugar con su pelo y deje de comportarme como niña, y el dinero no me fue necesario por que el me pago el almuerzo.

Aunque no recordaba bien cuales habían sido las predicciones para Toushiro, debí haberlas anotado.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin del capitulo

gracias por esperar.

**hitsuyackie: **hola, es que hay una parte que aún no la voy a publicar, quizas mas adelante en otro capitulo, donde Toushiro le cuenta el porque de su reaccion, solo tendras que esperar, chau y gracias por comentar.

**Hikaru x Toshiro: **si, se vale sonar XD, ¿Quien no quiere besar a Shiro-chan?, jeje, pero hasta ahora todo le ha salido bien a Yachiru, pero en el mundo humano le esperan cosas que no se le habían pasado por la cabezita Muajaja (risita malvada) chau y suerte.

**akane0arwen5: **si, Shiro es hermoso, y la verdad que el color bordo es raro, maldito color, me hizo perder un pesom aqui cuando jugamos al pare-carrito, jugamos por plata para hacerlo más divertido XD

**annie-sama: **lo menos que voy a hacer es matarte, gracias por avisar, pero no tengo el word en mi compu así que no tengo un corrector, tendran que esperar a que venga mi hermano que es tecnico a que me lo instale mientras tanto, solo estoy yo con mi mentecita, adoro escriibr, pero tengo pesima ortografía TT TT

Tsukishirohime-chan: tu review me llego hace media hora, y bueno, tu no tuviste que esperar tanto pero bueno, gracias por dejar tu comentario y si, es una parejit aalgo rara, pero me gusta y parece que ha ustedes tambien, me alegro ^^


	8. preparativos

¿Maduremos?

capitulo: "preparativos"

-¿Esto es total y completamente necesario Shiro-chan?- le pregunto haciendo un puchero, de alguna forma debía descargar la precion de la Yachiru infantil.

-No es necesario que vengas conmigo...

-si tu vas, yo voy- dije mientras sonreía con algo de esfuerzo.

Él tan solo suspiro y me paso un bollsito en el cual yo llevaba bastante ropa, algunos zapatos y todo lo que para mi nuevo ser podría serle necesario, además yo no sabía bien con que me enfrentaba, o más bien, si me enfrentaba a algo siquiera, el ir al mundo humano me ponía nerviosa, no por el viaje, si no porque allí estaría Karin, la chica de la cual mi amado estaba medio enamorado, pero yo era su novia... pero eso por alguna razón no me daba muchos animos.

-Vamos- dije yo ya resignada y ladeando mi cabeza para no darme con esos ojos verdosos que me harían decir todas mis inseguridades.

-Yachiru es serio, si deseas quedarte hazlo, sabes que no es obligatorio que vallas, se lo puedo pedir a alguien más.

-Voy a ir, quiero ir, y no me haras cambiar de opinion.

-bien, pero si no te sientes comoda allí me lo diras, ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?- yo asentí, ni loca le dejaría allí solo, yo debía ir. era su novia y una celosa, además me costo mucho serlo.

El hecho de contener mi ser infantil era dificil, debía contener la ganas de saltar, cantar, burlarme, poner apodos todo lo demás y no iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto que una humana que no se esforzo ni la mitad que yo para enamorar a Shiro-chan me lo quitara solo porque yo no fui al mundo humano, si yo iba y ella aunque no lo quisiera por que se que Karin no es de las que se roban los novios, me quitaba a mi amado, por lo menos podría decirme a mi misma que lo intente...

Mi bolso era en realidad una mochila no muy grande pero cuando me dispuse a cargarla, el ya la tenía cargando de un hombro, y miraba a otro lado evitando mi mirada, que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar.

Caminamos hasta la salida del escuadron, donde Matsumoto ya estaba llevando sus cosas, que eran bastantes, Toushiro emitio otro suspiro pero esta vez de cansancio y tomo su mochila y junto a la mía la colgo en su hombro.

-Vamonos- él estaba dispuesto a irse usando el shumpo, pero antes de que se fuera, le jale timidamente de su traje.

-Shiro-chan...umh, aún no se usar el shumpo- dije con timides y muy avergonzada, ¿Acaso era la unica en ese escuadron que no dominaba esa tecnica?

-Lo lamento- dijo el y camina hasta mi lado, me tomo por la cintura con su brazo libre y me apriciono junto a su cuerpo para evitar que callera, yo me agarre de su cuello, y cerre los ojos.

-¿No me diras que tienes miedo verdad?- me dijo alzando una ceja, yo ladee la cabeza como gesto de mi pena, y Matsumoto solto una risa.

-¿Qué?- pregunte yo algo confundida.

-Es que se ven tan lindos así, debo comprar una camara nueva- me respondió Matsumoto.

-umh ¿Qué le paso a la anterior?- pregunte inocentemente.

-!Nada¡- dijo Toshiro y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya estabamos en un descampado donde estaban esperando el idioa de pelo anaranjado y Rukia, además había un chico que no reconocí, un nshinigami de su escuadron supuse.

-Shiro-chan yo quería saber que le paso a la camara de Matsumoto.

-no le paso nada- esta frase la dijo tan rapido que empeze a creer que estaba nervioso.

Observe a la teniente que llegaba rapidamente y se quejaba de que la habiamos dejado atras, y luego miraba a Toushiro y una cara de extorcionista preparando su jueguito aparecía en su rostro, ¿Que pasaba por su cabeza?, una risa infantil estaba por salirse de mi garganta, pero para deterla tocí varias veses.

-eh ¿Donde esta Nanao-chan?- observo la voluptuosa rubia.

-¿Uh? en realidad no lo se- murmure yo con gran sinceridad.

-Vamos a buscarlos- dijo Ichigo y sin más, él, Rukia, el shinigami y Matsumoto, partieron en busqueda del capitan y la teniente faltantes.

Mire a mi novio que tenía su mirada perdida en algun rincón indetectable de su mente, nadando entre sus pensamientos, en un estado similar en el que me estaba metiendo yo.

Supongo que ir al mundo de los humanos no debe ser tan malo, en realidad malo no es, solo peligroso para mi relación con Shiro-chan, porque allí estaría Karin, la humana de la que, según él, ya no estaba enamorado, y no es que dudara de sus palabras, pero donde hubo fuego, cenisas quedan...

Además yo oí rumores de que es una humana de caracter indomable, pero de belleza tan grande como su energía espiritual, que para atraer tal cantidad de huecos y ser un problema para tomar estas medidas, ha de ser preciosa.

También sabía que ella no era de esas que arrebataban el novio así, si no, que su orgullo era increíble, pero quizas y tan solo quizas, su amor sea más grande que su orgullo, era por eso que yo debía ir.

Me parecía injusto, yo había trabajado tanto para enamorar a Shiro-chan y ella no hizo nada más que aparecer, solo apareció y ya, ella no trabajó tan duro para reprimir una parte de ella, yo había dejado las niñerías, yo deje de poner apodos, deje mis juegos que tanto añoraba, deje de ser molesta y trate de no depender tanto de los demás, estaba aprendiendo a utilizar el shumpo, ¿y ella? !Nada¡

-¿Yachiru, te sucede algo?- Toushiro me saca de mis pensamientos y caígo en cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-eh...no nada, solo recordaba...- digo entre sollozos, que se me escapaban al igual que mis lagrimas !era injusto¡

-Yachiru, deja de llorar por favor, no me gusta verte así- me dice el y yo me lanzo a sus brazos y le pido disculpas por llorar por eso, ¿qué más podía yo hacer?

Seque mis lagrimas y me tranquilise, le dije que me había acordado de algo no muy bonito, él, tal como planee, no pregunto nada más, quizas era por respeto o por que sabía que necesitaba "mi tiempo a solas".

Bueno, la verdad es que me había costado mucho enamorar a Shiro-chan, fui lo más dulse y tierna pero al mismo tiempo madura que podía ser, y yo estaba y estoy en desventaja, pues yo a diferencía de la precoses humanas, no tengo idea de como se coquetea, apenás y se dar indirectas, y no uso mucho el sarcasmo, me falta tanto por aprender que cuando pienso en ello me deprimo.

Pero no es momento para deprimirse, debía urgentemente aprender a ser _coqueta y femenina _no podía permitirle sacarme esa ventaja, pero tenía un problema, en realidad no se muy bien exactamente donde se aprende a ser como son la mayoría de las chicas de mi nueva edad.

-_Un lugar donde esten muchos chicos y chicas, es ovbio_- me recuerda mi ser interior.

Solucionado, una vez que llegara a aquel mundo me iría a mmm, !al centro comercial¡, Matsumoto solía hablarme de eso, lugares para comprar ropa y revistas entre otras cosas, lugares que atraían a las chicas, y cosas de deportes, musica, y chicas provandose ropa, lugares que atraían a los muchachos.

muchachos + chicas = coqueteo

Entonces, cuando estuviera allí, vería la forma de salír sola al centro, observar y aprender a coquetear y ser bonita, además podría comprar ropa y otras cosas, mataría dos pajaros de un tiro, realmente mi yo interior tenía buenas ideas.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, el capitan estaba muy ebrio para traerlo sola- explico Nanao-chan mientras Toushiro abría el portal para ir al mundo humano y lo atravezaba junto a mi, que estaba abrazada a su brazo.

-Vamonos- grito Ichigo y cargando al ebrio capitan, camino por el portal seguido de Nanao y Rukia.

Tan solo nos tardamos un minuto o dos en atravezar aquel portal y yo lo hice con un nudo en el estomago, que desapareció cuando note, que en el mundo humano no nos esperaban más quel padre de Ichigo al cual le quedaban días de vida, pero seguía tan energiticamente estupido como Ichigo lo describía.

Después de que Toushiro me llevara abrazada a la casa de Ichigo que había sido agrandada, lo bese con suavidad y le dije que iría a comprarme ropa pues la que traía no bastaba´para todo el tiempo que ibamos a estar y él ofreció que Matsumoto me acompañara.

-No la molestemos, ire a ver primero y mañana que me acompañe a comprar, pero quisiera ir sola, no me gusta molestar- me explicó yo y él duditativo termino por aceptar.

Le bese nuevamente, la verdad es que ya sabía hacerlo bien, digamos que tuve bastante practica en un solo día, despúes de eso me metí en mi cuarto y cerre la puera y la ventana. Camine con tranquilidad hasta el baño privado que tenía y abri el grifo de agua caliente, el cual salía con montones de vapor. Regrese a mi alcoba y saque una toalla y un conjunto de ropa interior, otra vez me dirigí al baño, deje las cosas que llevaba en un banco cercano y me quite lo que llevaba puesto, par alluego pasar a darme una ducha rapida.

Lave mi pelo rapidamente, al igual que mi cuerpo, no deseaba tardarme demaciado. Una vez limpia, cerre el grifo y me seque con la toalla, para luego ponerme el lindo conjunto de ropa interior que me había obsequido rukia semanas atras. Me envolví con la toalla y camine hasta el cuarto.

Lanze la ropa que traía a la cama me dispuse a seleccionar que ponerme, decidí colocarme una falda negra tableada, una musculosa blanca de tirantes con un corazon rosado con brillo en el pecho, me puse una sandalias no muy altas de color rosado con negro y me ate el pelo en una coleta e forma que caía hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, pues al hacerme rulos, el pelo parecía más corto y la coleta que los sostenía, los acortaba aún más.

-Lista- dije para mi mientras me miraba frente al espejo ante el cual me habia maquillado, una sombra negra junto con un delineado del mismo color adormaban mis ojos y un sencillo gloss en mis labios, daban el toque final.

Me deslise escaleras abajo no sin antes tomas mi cartera negra donde estaba mi celular y mi dinero, cuando termine de bajar las escaleras y una vez estando en la base de estas, levante la vista encontrandome con varios rostros sorprendidos.

-¿Ya...chi...ru?- dijeron todos incredulos.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Intente hacer este capitulo un poco más largo, lo tuve que reescribir, porque lo habia terminado al día siguiente de subir el anterior capitulo, pero s eme reinico la maquina y perdí TO-DO. Me sentía morir... TT TT

**Tsukishirohime-chan **: parece que era tu día de suerte, cuatro de tus fics favoritos actualisados, ya desearía yo tener esa suerte, pasare a decirte que actualizo cada tres o cuatro dias, asi que conmigo no tendras que esperar demaciado.

**annie-sama**: tranquila no era necesario que huyeras, no soy de las que se enfadan cuando les haces notar un error, al contario, gracias por hacerlo, se que tengo una ortografia regular, pero trato de mejorar, espero tu review ^^

**Maryeli** : no vas a herirme diciendome algo tan bueno como admitir que tienes una opinion diferente a la mia, en realidad, adoro tu sinceridad, y bueno, a mi me gusta hacer tres parejas para shiro-chan, a hinamori, a yachiru y a karin, planeo hacer cinco fanfic's por pareja o sea, dejare 15 fanfic's como legado, bueno ese es el plan bye!

**Hikaru x Toshiro**: jeje, todos tenemos nuestra pequeña dosis de locura, yo tambien tengo la mía ^^ , y bueno, si prestaste atencion, en el fic dije que iban tres capitanes, sus tenientes y un shinigami extra, uno es Yachiru y quedan dos, si deseas, puedo introducirte en el fic como mediadora entre Karin y Yachiru (lamento decepcionarte estoy en contra de la violencia en los fic XD)

**akane0arwen5:** cierto, sería bueno, y en verdad, los fic sacan lo mejor de nuestras mentecitas, y para eso estamos las autoras (algunas con mala ortografia como yo XD) y bueno, hay que aceptar la realidad pero no hay nada que hacerle, chau!


	9. confrontacion

**¿Maduremos?**

**capitulo**: "_confrontación_"

-¿esto... qué sucede?- pregunte debido a que me miraban fijamente y ninguno decía palabra alguna.

Toushiro se levanto en silencio y camino hasta mi, me tomoo con suavidad del brazo y cabizbajo, ocultando un sonrojo quizas, me llevo escaleras arriba hasta mi cuarto, el abrió la puerta y nos introdujo dentro de mi habitacion, donde me dejo sentada en la cama y se dirigió a mi bolsito, en el cual comenzo a buscar algo, que por lo visto, no le resultaba facil hallar, yo no recordaba que él hubiera colocado algo suyo en mi maleta, quizas sí lo había hecho y yo no me había dado cuenta, pero no era común en él, si le hubiera faltado espacio me habría dicho algo respecto a eso, mi novio jamas pondría algo suyo en mi maleta sin mi autorización.

-¡Shiro-chan me desesperas, ¿qué buscas?!- dije una vez ya harta.

-Esto- dijo enseñandome una campera- pontela.

-Tranquilo, no tengó frío.

-no es por eso, Yachiru, los humanos tratan de forma diferente a las mujeres, cubrete un poco mas y estare tranquilo, de lo contrarió, dejame acompañarte.

-bien- dije yo resignada- solo por que tu lo dices, aunque no entiendo eso de las diferentres formas- admití.

Shiro-chan me sonrío y me beso la frente despacio, realmente estaba exagerando, sabía cuidarme sola, aunque bueno, aquí no puedo golpear a un humano si hay demaciada gente, eso llamaría demaciado la atención, ahora que lo pienso, esta sera la primera vez que salga sola por el mundo humano, antes, siempre me había acompañado alguien, no recordaba haberme quedado sola... nunca. Siempre había alguien. Nunca andaba sola y cuando lo hacía me perdía, realmente necesitaba un GPS o algo así.

La ultima vez que salí sola fue cuando hable con hinamori, y si, me había perdido, realmente era un desastre sin igual, había pasado casi toda mi vida en el sereitei y aún no me ubicaba bien, más de una vez tuve que subirme a los techos para más o menos ubicarme en un lugar, aunque de mucho no servía y al final, alguien terminaba por decirme como llegar a tal lugar, pero las probavilidades de que yo llegara antes de la hora eran del 5% o quizas menos.

Baje las escaleras junto con Shiro-chan, quien me abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerro una vez que yo había salido, Ichigo me indicó la ubicación del centro comercial, tan solo debía seguir derecho doce cuadras, ni siquiera yo podía perderme, pero era mejor no tentar a la mala suerte y estar bien atenta.

Comenze a ver las casas que me rodeaban, todas eran muy lindas, algunas eran más grandes que otras y de colores muy bonitos.... !No, debo concentrarme¡ Yo era realmente la mente más infantil que pueda existir, y aún así yo era novia de shiro-chan el capitan más joven, exeptuando a Ichigo, y desde mi punto de vista el chico más sexy que una shinigami pudiera pedir, no es que tampoco fuera una babosa ni nada pero, si tenía que describir a mi nio lo haría así "el chico más cabelleroso, respetuoso y endemoniadamente sexy que e conocido jamas"

Esta vez fije mi atención en una pareja que estaba a unos metros de mi, el chico arrinconaba a la muchacha y deslizaba sus dedos por los muslos de la chica, quien lo envolvia con sus brazos y le besaba con lujuría, no con pasión ni menos con amor, más bien con deseo. Y si algo sabía era que las buenas relaciones no se basaban solamente en deseo o insinuaciones, debían tener también respeto y cariño. Pero algunos humano y no digo que todos, porque estan los chicos como Ichigo y otros que no eran así, pero algunos tenían un concepto de amor muy deformado, piensan que el amor es un acto carnal o que simplemente es atraccion, pero cuando amas a una persona te preocupas por su bienestar antes que por el tuyo.

Entonces recorde lo que shiro-chan me dijo en mi cuarto, respecto a que ciertos humanos no trataban bien a las mujeres, y ahora que lo pensaba, mi escote no era muy abierto, en realidad no se si llamrle escote debido a que es recto y no muestra nada, pero era pegado y marcaba mis curbas y bueno, supongo que no eran de niña, entonces el estaba protegiendome de cierta forma, me estaba protegiendo de las miradas que podrian incomodarme. Jugue un rato con el cierre de la campera negra que mi amado me había hecho usar, realmente el me quería, despues de todo, él fue quien me llevo arriba para abrigarme ¿no?

-Shiro-chan...- murmure yo para mi.

Antes de haberme dado cuenta, yo ya estaba en el centro comercial, divise un unos grupos de chicos en un bar que estaba en frente de una tienda de ropa, camine hasta la tienda y mintras miraba las prensas que exponian las vidrieras, escuchaba la coversación de unas tres chicas que vestian jean's y unas remeras con un escote decente.

-Lo juro, yo la ví no es cosa que me contaron.

-¿estas segura de que era Vicky?- pregunto una chica con voz triste.

-si...estoy segura le vi la cara- respondio la otra desilucionada.

-si Karen se entera la asecinara, meterse con un novio ajeno, que bajeza- hablo otra mujercita más.

-pues, Vicky es divina, tenía muchos chicos a sus pies, realmente no entiendo, ¿porque debía meterse con un novio de una amiga?

-a vicky siempre le han gustado los retos, quizas le resultaba mas exitante acostarse con el novio de Karen...

¡¿Acostarse?!, eso era una exageración hasta que punto habían llegado las humanas, en realidad las otras chicas parecían tristes, pero supuestamente una chica se había "mezclado" con el novio de otra chica solo por conciderarlo un reto, eso era horrible, cuando la novia del muchacho se entere, se iba a morir de tristesa, yo no me imagino como podra reponerse de algo así, ser traicionada ha de doler mucho, yo no se si lo soportaría, pero en parte era culpa del chico, se dejo seducir, y si de verdad hubiera amado a su novia no la hubiera engañado, Shiro-chan jamas me haría algo asi, nunca.

Me concentre en otra conversación, esta vez eran dos chicas y un muchacho.

-es injusto dijiste que esta noche me tocaba a mi, que malo eres Martín...- hablo una chica de forma chillona

-ni lo pienses, esta noche me lleva a mi, espera hasta el otro fin de semana.- le respondió la otra.

-tranquilas chicas, el auto es bastante grande para los tres y quien sabe, esta noche mis padres no estan en casa.-dijo seductoramente el chico.

decidí por mi propía salud mental dejar de escuchar a esas zorras arrastrarse por un hombre y me concentre en una pareja, un chico y una chica, ambos parecían llevarse bien.

-¿quieres ver una pelicula luego?- le pregunto el chico a la muchacha.

-siempre y cuando no sea de terror, claro.

-entonces comamos algo y luego vamos, amor.

-si, uhm, pidamos esto... y para tomar, una gaseosa ¿te parece?- pidió la chica con voz dulce.

-es tu cumpleaños, hoy tu escojes- dijo el chico y luego la beso.

Al parecer, hay gran variedad de personas en este mundo, algunas se arrastran otras no, algunos sencillamente las respetan y otros no, estoy realmente agradecida de que mi Shiro-chan no sea una mala persona, y estoy feliz de que yo sea a quien él cuida y protege, por qu él me ama, y yo le amo con todo mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi ser.

Bueno, en parte, ya había visto algo de ropa y ya sabía que comprar mas o menos, así que era hora de volver, me encamine a casa cuando de repente un tipo me abrazo por lo hombros y el olor a alcohol impacto contra mi naris y había llegado a marearme, a pesar de que yo ya estaba muy acostumbrada al edor del sake derramado, pero este pido pareciía haberse bañado y ahogado en licor, estaba que aljaba hasta a los mosquitos.

-oye preciosa, ¿por que no me dices algo?- dijo y su asqueroso aliento llego mi rostro.

.bien, !largate¡- le dije y me lo quite de encima, ¿quien se creía que era para tocarme?

Me dispuse a volver a caminar pero esta vez unos cinco borrachos fueron los que me detuvieron y estaban en igual o peor estado quel anterior, empezaron a acercarse con sus miradas de violadores seriales, que me hizo sentir escalosfríos, pero reapidamente, golpee a cada uno de ellos y cayeron al piso, revolcandose de dolor, pues yo golpeaba muy fuerte, no había sido teniente solo por ser practicamente una hija para Ken-chan.

-Sabes, pudiste tan solo salir corriendo y no armar tanto lio- me dijo una voz desde atras y al voltearme la ví.

-lo lamento, pero prefiero acabar con el problema de raiz.

-como una buena shinigami, pero aunque a mi tambien me gustan las cosas de una, llamaste demaciado la atencion, me precento, soy Karin Kurosaki- dijo la chica pelinegra que era bastante alta.

-yo soy Yachiru Kusajishi, ex-teniente del 11° escuadron y actualmente soy 1° oficial del 10° escuadron- ella me miro sorprendida cuando dije 10° escuadron- y novia del capitan Hitsugaya- declare y sus ojos me miraron con un rencor disimulado, aunque yo no le miraba de buena manera.

A lo lejos divise a Hikaru, una shinigami del escuadron de Ichigo, la chica venía corriendo usando ya un cuerpo falso, la chica se para ante nosotras y nos saludo algo nerviosa ante las miradas asecinas que habían surgido de tan solo cuatro inocentes frases, bueno, no del todo inocentes, pero tenía que dejar bien en claro, aunque fuera con una indirecta que había aprendido a usar hace poco, que era yo la novia de Toushiro.

-por lo menos disimulen que no se llevan bien, de lo contrario solo preocuparan a los demás, sacando claro que les guste o no tendran que convivir- dijo Hikaru, quien se había puesto entre Karin y yo para evitar que nos mirasemos directamente.

-bien- murmuramos ambas solo para no preocupar a los demás, solo por eso, pero si se mete con Shiro-chan, va a conocer por que me llaman la desgracia rosada.

Hikaru abrío la puerta y paso primero, Karin paso segunda y yo pase ultima, observe la habitación y vi a mi novio, me hacerque a el y lo bese suavemente en la habitacion se escucho "ahyyyyyy " en forma de burla a la cual yo ya me había acostumbrado.

-oye Ichi, me voy a dar una vuelta- dijo la pelinegra antes de salir.

-demonios, alguien debe vigilarla, yo no puedo porque rukia me ha bañado en harina cuando intentamos hacer galletas pora Yusu. Nanao no puede por que su capitan esta muy ebrio y solo ella lo sabe poner en su lugar, hikaru y Yachiru recien vuelven así que, Toushiro te toca a ti.

-!no¡- dije yo como una respuesta automatica- !quiero ir yo¡- mentí.

-tu acabas de llegar, además es bastante tarde ya.

Yo hice un puchero, pero él igual salió, quede odiando a Ichi por haber elegido a Shiro-chan, pero bueno. Me acomode bastante fastidiada en un sillon que estaba bajo la ventana y comenze a ver el tormentoso cielo, el cual ya habia desencadenado la lluvia que caía a cantaros, y Toushiro había salido sin abrigo y yo no hice nada, guao tengo dos dias siendo su novia y ya cometí un error, pero karin si tenia paraguas, pero se suponía que Shiro-chan debía seguirla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Maldición- me levante para ir a buscarle, pero Nanao-chan me dijo que ellos volverían enseguida y yo le creí.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hola a todos, saben, la maquina se me reinicio cuando termine este capitulo y lo tuve que volver a hacer, esta es la tercera vez que me pasa creo y sinceramente, lo hice sin muchas ganas por que me quería morir por que había perdido el capitulo.

**Hikaru x Toshiro:** gracias por lo de super padres historias O///O , bueno, necesitaba una descripcion disica de tu personaje pero no me la diste, si es posible dejamela, por quete necesitare en el proximo capitulo, y muchas gracias por dejar que te use en el fic como mediadora.

**Tsukishirohime-chan**: la verdad es que Karin no es coqueta pero Yachiru sabe poco de las humanas, es por eso que trata de ser como ellas, solo por prevenir alguna desventaja, pero se da cuenta de que no todas las humanas somos buenitas (conozco a varias.... ejem...¿zorras?).

**Maryeli**: hola!, en verdad nunca había leído un fic desde el punto de vista de yachiru y menos tratando de ser una shinigami adolecente normal siendo mentalmente una niña, entonces trate de hacerlo yo, en realidad Yachiru me parece un personaje muy tierno, digno de ser protagonista de un fic ¿no te parece?

**annie-sama**: gracias por darte un tiempo para leer mi historia, realmente me pone muy feliz recibir sus reviews, por que es una forma de darme animos para que continue la historia, muchisimas gracias en serio, además de leerme siempre me dejas un comentario, creo que me voy a hacer vieja diciendo "gracias"

**akane0arwen5**: si, ya de por si es dificil retener nuestros impulsos, pero para Yachiru, ser infantil es practicamente una forma de vida, o sea, estaba todo el tiempo poniendo apodos o jugando o sencillamente molestando por ahi, pero ella se ha propuesto cambiar todo eso por Shiro-chan.

**Lapislazuli Stern:** los sentimientos de shiro-chan no apareceran hasta el ultimo capitulo, tendras que vancarme uno o dos capitulos más para que Shiro-chan se exprese verdaderamente, y deje atras en parte su mascara de frialdad ante por lo menos, Yachiru. gracias por tu review!


	10. falsedad

¿Maduremos?

capitulo: "falsedad"

-Yachiru, vete a dormir...

-¡No!- le respondí a Mastsumoto automaticamente.

-cariño, ha de haber pasado algo, el capitan no es de llegar a estas horas.

Volteé mi cerpo y fije mi mirada en el maldito reloj que no paraba su tic-tac y eso me estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando Nanao-chan me dijo que volverían pronto le creí pero eso era altes de medianoche, ahora eran las tres de la madrugada y llovia de forma torrencial. Toushiro no tan solo volviá tarde, él a diferencía de Karin, no llevaba abrigo alguno, y debería estar muy mojado.

Me acomode en el sillón aun mirando la ventana, no me había movido en más de tres horas, Matsumoto me acarició la cabeza y junto con Nanao apagaron las luces a exepción del velador que estaba junto a mi y que no alcanzaba a iluminar mas de dos metros a la redonda y se fuerón para arriba.

Deposite mi cabeza sobre el cabezal del sillos y poco a poco sentía como el sueño que se había acumulado en mis ojos, se estaba expandiendo a mi cuerpo adormeciendolo, hasta que termine por quedarme dormida, estaba muy cansada.

Abrí mis ojos y me snete en mi cama, no recordaba haberme acostado, y de todos modos, yo me hubiera molestado en ponerme en pijama. De repente recorde que me abía dormido esperando a mi novio. Tome mi celular y mire la hora, estaba amaneciendo. En realidad estaba cansada, pero necesitaba saber si Toushiro había regresado o si aun no volvía y había sido otro el que me había traído hasta aqui.

Sali de mi cuarto en puntitas y me deslize por el pasillo hasta la puerta del cuarto de Toushiro. Con gran suavidad abrí su puerta y me introducía en el lugar. Camine casi sin tropezar con nada hasta la ventana y la abrí, dejando las percianas de vidrio cerradas, de forma que pasara la luz y no la lluvía y el frío.

Una ves que la luz empezaba a filtrarse en la piesa, me detení a escuchar la respiración de mi novio, que dormía en su cama, pero su respiración era dificultosa y demaciado rapida. Me acerque a el y me encline de forma que mi frente chocara contra la suya. Estaba ardiendo en firbre.

Quité las sabanas de su cuerpo, él llevaba tan solo unos pantalones y estaban mojados al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Me moleste, supuestamente ya estaba grande como para saber que tenía que quitarse la ropa mojada, pero la suya ya estaba practicamente seca, pues su cuerpo estaba muy caliente pues la fiebre era obvia.

-¿Y de quien sera la culpa?- me moleste conmigo misma.

Sentí que Toushiro se movia en su cama. Corrí hasta el armario y traje sabanas limpias, yo no pensaba cambiarle de ropa, no lo haría. Tomé las sabana sy las puse sobre el, de forma qu ele abrigasen aunque fuera tan solo un poco más. Pasé mi mano por su rostro bañado en sudor, estaba enfermo, muy enfermo, no sbaía cuanto frío había pasado y mucho menos, cuanto tiempo estuvo asi.

-idiota- murmure para mi.

Volví a poner mi mano en su frente y sentía su extremo calor, nada normal. Me deslize escaleras abajo hasta la cosina haciendo muy poco ruido, luego camine hasta un armario y saque un recipiente más o menos grande, después lo llene con agua un poco fría y puse un paño blanco dentro. Busque en la heladera la jarra con jugo y tome dos vasos del mismo armario del cual habia sacado el recipiente.

Con todo eso, subí las escaleras y camine hasta el cuarto de Toushiro. Con dificultad abrí la puerta y una vez que entre tuve que dejar todo en una mesita cercana y cerrar recíen la puerta.

Me acomode en una silla a la par de la cama y con la mesita a la par que contenía todo lo que yo había traído. Tome el paño humedecido y lo puse sobre su frente, él, ante el frío contacto contra su piel ardiente, se desperto murmurando cosas que yo no entendía, después de unos segundo el articulo la primera frase entendible para mi.

-¿Qué sucede Yachiru?- me dijo, pero incluso en su tono de voz, se notaba su enfermedad.

-eso desearía saber, ¿Qué paso, a qué hora volviste y porque no te cambiaste antes de dormir?- dije yo todo de una vez hasta que casi parecía todo una sola palabra.

-Me duele la cabeza- murmuro él.

Yo suspire y nuevamente desendí al primeer piso y subí con una caja llena de medicamentos. Otra vez ocupe el mismo asiento y una vez allí, comenze a buscar una aspirina o mejor, un paracetamol, eran los unicos medicamentos que yo conocía para el dolor de cabeza o algo así, ahora deseaba que la capitana Unohana estuviera aquí.

-!La encontre¡- anuncie y después se la entregue, él se la trago de una y yo le dí a beber un vaso con agua.

-anoche volví casí al amanecer porque no sabía que Kurosaki se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de una amiga.

-!Porque no aviso¡

-Yachiru, no grites, y como estaba muy cansado, y me sentía un poco mal, me dormí tal y como estaba.

-estas todo mojadfo y por eso estas así, yo debí...

-no seas idiota, es mi culpa- expreso él, pero el remordimiento no se fue.

Yo tan solo le dije que se volviera a dormir y el me miro como si yo le hubiera dicho algo tonto.

-acuestate de una vez, y duermete- dije enfadada, hablandole sin el más minimo respeto.

-¿disculpa?- dijo el incredulo.

-solo...solo duermete- dije y salí rapidamnente de el cuarto antes de decir una verdadera entupidez y dar rienda suelta a mi autentica forma de ser.

Una vez más me encontraba en el sillón donde me había quedado dormida y contemple desde allí, el amanecer. En realidad había salido de allí por que habría dicho algo como: "eres un verdadero idiota, me dejaste sola anoche y me quede dormida llorando, estaba preocupada y tu lo unico que dices es "me duele la cabeza", es ovbio que te iba a doler la cabeza pedazo de imbecil, yo aqui tratando de bajarte la fiebre y tu que me dices que te quedaste bajo la lluvia observando a una chica que no soy yo y para colmo que creo que aun te gusta, ¿acaso no crees que me cuesta autocontrolar mi caracter?" y eso hubiera arruinado todo mi esfuerzo, pero en realidad, ya me estaba artando, ¿pot qué no podía ser yo misma y seguirle gustando?

Aunque pensandolo bien, yo nunca lo había intentado. No sabía si Shiro-chan me seguiría amando aunque yo siguiera siendo la misma chiquilla de antes, bueno, un poquitito más madura, pero solo un poquitito. Y en realidad me costaba y me dolía no poder ser yo misma, vivir una mentira no me gustaba y el hecho de que Toushiro estuviera enamorado de una chica que apesar de tener mi cuerpo, no tenía mi autentico caracter, en otras palabras estaba enamorado de la Yachiru que yo fingía ser.

Pero eso iba a acabarse, si él tenía que rechazarme en mi totalidad, que lo haga, pero esto es más tortuoso que eso, porque yo siento que no es a mi a quien él realemnte ama. Quizas él terminara con Karin y no conmigo, pero yo en verdad quería dejar esta actuacion y poder salir de esta pricion que yo misma he creado. Seque las lagrimas que estaban recorriendo mis mejillas, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía un buena razón para llorar.

Esta vez me decidí, ya no más engaños, ya no más mentiras, ya no más sonrisas falsas y falso respeto, en conclución ya no quería más falsedad.

-esto se termino- declare y corri haciendo algo más de ruido y abrí la puerta de la piesa de Toushiro aún con lagrimás recorriendo mi cara

.

Pero me encontre con que mi amado estaba durmiendo tan placidamente que no quize molestarlo, podía esperar y de todos modos tenía algo de sueño. Una vez en mi cuarto, me tire en la cama y me envolví con las sabanas, nuevamente comenze a llorar pensando en lo duro que sería ser rechazada por como eres realemente, pero había posivilidades de que el no me rechazara, trate de consolarme con eso, pero pronto me dormí.

Abrí mis ojos y mire el reloj que indicaban la medía mañana, pense en levantarme, pero ahora me faltaban fuerzas como para afrontar la verdad, peor debía hacerlo, me lo debía a mi misma y a Toushiro, el se merecía amar a alguien verdadero, no al un remenso de Mary Sue que yo le había dado.

-vamos, tarde o temprano sucedería- me reanime y aun ocn pereza, me levante de la cama, dispuesta a afrontar las cosas como eran.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

perdon me he tardado una semana completa en actualizar, pero entiendanme, tengo muchos deberes y encima tenía que hacer una obra de teatro y hora tengo que adaptar otra obra de teatro TT TT, eso es porque descubireron que escribo y oh, ahora soy yo la encargada de eso grrrr, por eso y mas me he tradado, ahora debo irme a estudiar matematicas, bye!

annie-sama: namentablemente si hay mujeres que se meten con los novios de otras, parece que no tienen ganas de buscarse su propio novio, o quizas lo hagan por maldad o por ignorancia, no se, realmente yo conozco de vista a más de una "#$%&.

eres super: lamento haberte decepcionado, me the tardado el doble en subir, espero me perdones, las tareas se me acumulan y bueno, debo cumplirlas, ademas de que andaba conrta de tiempo, tenía piano, y ahora tengo que estudiar matematicas, bye!

karina natsumi: gracias por tu comentario, un review me alegra el dia!

Hikaru x Toshiro: es este capitulo no apareciste, pero en el proximo si, y vaya que vana necesitar una buena mediadora muajaja, porque Touahiro aun no se abra despertado cuando Karin y Yachiru se encuentren es el pasillo Muajaja, y ahi apareces tu!

Tsukishirohime-chan: cuando mi adorado hermano me instale el afamado word, corregire los errores de ortografia, tenganme paciensia, y Karin no se ha dado cuenta de que Toushiro a siguio por que él si sbaía de sus poderes.

Maryeli: jeje, en este capitulo no ha pasado nada digno de menson, pero en otro fic me dijeron que voy acelerada, así que bueno, para mi tortura, tratare de hacer una narracion más lenta. chau y suerte.

Lapislazuli Stern: hola, es el primer comentario que me dejas tu ¿verdad?, bueno, de todas formas adoro recibir reviews, asi que muchisimas gracias, bueno, me despido espero otro review tuyo, nos leemos!


	11. hikaru

¿Maduremos?

capitulo: "Hikaru"

Salí de mi cuarto decidida a decirle la verdad a Toushiro, me correspondiera o no, pero, como la suerte se las trae en contra mía, me tuve que encontrar con Karin, y sin razón alguna, ambas nos quedamos quietas, estaticas junto a la puerta de Toushiro aún sin entrar, cuando sentí unos pasos en las escaleras y me tope con Hikaru.

-Hola- dijo interrumpiendo la accion que de por sí, ya había sido interrumpida.

-hola- respondimos al unisono yo y karin sin dejar de mirarnos.

-Acompañenme ambas por favor- dijo algo enfadada y practicamente nos jalo hasta su cuarto, una vez que nos tuvo allí, cerro la puerta por dentro.

-¿Porqué la cierras?- pregunte yo, lo que menos quería era quedarme encerrada con Karin, preferiría ser azotada, en serio, la odiaba tan solo por haber hecho enfrmar a Toushiro y por ser la razón de mis temores.

-Dejame salir- dijo Karin extendiendo su mano en forma de exigencía de la llave.

-No- dijo Hikaru muy decididay con una mirada desafiante en esos ojos verdes algo extraños que ella poseía, pues era la unica que conocia con ojos verdosos y puntos marrones casi imperceptibles.

Karin se estaba enfadando, y si se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a Hikaru sin escuchar sus razones, a la que iba a tener que escuchar iba a ser yo.

La muchacha de pelo negro que estaba atrapada conmigo solo se apresuro a pedir razones antes de actuar, una desición muy razonable y bastante conveniente.

-He notado desde que hemos llegado, que ustedes dos tienen conflictos sin fundamento, y se que ustedes no se han dado cuenta, pero el capitan Hitsugaya, también ha notado sus aparentes conflictos y eso lo confunde aunque él no lo admita- dijo refiriendose a nosotras, de seguro mis ojos parecian platos en ese momento.

-¿Conflictos?- pregunto Karin incredula- pero si ella mintió que era novia de Hitsugaya para molestarme como si aun me gustara- dijo mirandome y bueno, yo me confundí.

-¿Mentír?- dije yo incredula y mirandola con enfado- !si fuiste tu la que salió de noche sabiendo que él tendría que ir!- sije mi sospecha sin ningún problema, eso era lo que pensaba.

Creía que ella sabía que ya todos habíamos salido, y el más descanzado era Toushiro, entonces ella salía para "dar una vuelta" sabiendo que él la seguiría y así lo alejjaría de mi.

-¿eh?, !yo le envie un mensaje a ichigo avisando que me quedaría en casa de una compañera a dormir, pero aparentemente no le llego¡- me grito enfadadisima.

-¡Pero aun así no entiendo porque siempre que nos cruzabamos me mirabas mal!- dije confundida y enfadada.

-!era porque creía que me estabas tomando por tonta¡- me dijo- ¿Y tu que? !también me mirabas mal¡- me grito.

-eso era porque creía que querías estar con toushiro- dije de una, ok, mi mascara de madures se cayo al piso, a sacar la verdadera yachriu, la Yachiru infantil y enfadada.

-¿qué?, !si yo ya tengo novio¡-

-Y tu desconfiaste de mis palabras, soy novia de Toushiro, y tu remendo de mocoso, no vendras con todo lo que me ha costado, a sacarme de mi puesto, a ver, si tienes novio, ¿Comó se llama?

-Primero, no soy ningun remendo de mocosa, enana peli-estupida, y segundo, se llama Kaito-

-!no soy enana, y de todas formas, ¿Por que desconfiaste de mis palabras si Toushiro no te interesa para nada, en lo absoluto, nulamente? ¿E, marimacho?- especifique bastante.

Ella se quedo en silencio sin saber que contestar. Hasta que Hikaru abrió la boca después de que una venita en su sien apareciera demostrando su ya de por si notable enojo, y se para entre nosotras para luego golpear con algo de fuerza dos veses a cada una.

-¡oye!- nos quejamos.

-un golpe por insulto- nos golpeo otra vez- por levantar sin necesidad la vos- y una vez más y este si dolío- por poner excusas estupidas, !nos quedamos aqui hasta que aclaren sus propias ideas, parecen en verdad una nenas¡- sijo y se cruzo de brazos.

Pasaron los minutos, Hikaru estaba sentada en un sillón con cara sería lista para hacer de mediadora o de golpeadora según correspondiera, ahora o podía decir totalmente la verdad, sin insultos, o sea, otra vez la maldita mascara de madures, y tartar de aclarar esto de una buena vez, verdaderamente parecía una niña pequeña, de esas que ponen excusas estupidas para ganar una batalla.

Yo era mejor que una niña pequeña, y aunque tuviera que bajar mi orgullo, sería peor tener que reconocer que Karin fue más madura al hablar primero y no, no pensaba reconocer eso.

-bien, ya lo decidí- le dije a Hikaru y esta me devilvio una sonrisa.

-Habla, Karin tu tendras que escuchar sin protestar, hagamos las cosas bien y no griten- nos adbirtió.

-uh- dijo Karin antes de que yo empezara.

-Bien, pues, en realidad no se muy bien cuando comenzo todo esto, ni siquiera se muy bien que sucede ni como llegamos hasta este punto. Pero, solo se tres cosas, primero, amo con todo mi corazon aToushiro y hasta he reprimido mi verdadera forma deser por él, pero ahora se, que Toushiro se merece algo más que una mentira, se merece a la Yachiru original, segundo, Quizas trate mal a Krin porque de sierta forma tenía miedo de que como había escuchado que a Toushiro en algún momento ella le interezo, podría, el hecho de venir aqui y verla, romper nuestra relación, y tercero, creo que de alguna forma he terminado por madurar aunque sea un poco, y Toushiro no tiene culpa de nada.

Dije ello sin respirar, agotando hasta el ultimo atomo de oxigeno que quedase en mis pulmones, le dije todo eso a Hikaru, pues no me atrevía a mirar a Karin, no se porque, ahora me siento mucho mejor, más liberada.

-Yo- comenzo Karin- trate mal a Yachiru porque creía que ella me estaba tomando por idiota y creí que me estaba mintiendo respecto a ese noviazgo por que, para ser sincera, no parecen pareja, ella es muy infantil y reprime esa parte, en cambio Toushiro es o aparenta ser maduro, pero no tiene sentido del humor cosa que a ella le sobra. Y yo no soy niguna amenaza para esa relación, porque ya tengo novio y lo quiero. Porque ellos dos se complementan y porque yo no amo y repito, no amo a Toushiro, solo me interese porque el en algún momento me gusto y bueno, tampoco lo desprecio tanto como para dejar que utilisasen su nombre en una frase con la palabra "novio" que compromete bastante.- termino ella y al igual que yo, se quedo sin aire.

-ok, me confundí, al final a ti no te gusta Toushrio- señalo a Karin y ella asintió- y tu ya no tienes que temer por tu relacion- esta vez se dirigio a mi y yo asentí como respuesta.-¿Era tan dificil ponerse ha hablar bien? !se ubieran ahorrado mucho si hubieran hablado, maduren mujeres!- concluyo Hikaru, acto seguido nos dejo salír del cuarto.

Minutos después, me encontraba sentada en un sillón en el cuarto de Toushiro, quien a pesar de ser media mañana, seguía durmiendo y con fiebre, yo llebaba mirandolo un rato, el problema con Karin ya lo había solucionado ahora solo me quedaba resolver un problema más. Debía decirle la verdad a Toushiro, decirle que lo amaba, pero que mi corazón dolía cuando reprimia mi parte interior, pero debía expresarle además que hice aquello por amor, en verdad las mujeres somos contradictorias, pero dios dijo amadlas no entendedlas.


	12. final

_**¿Maduremos?**_

_**capitulo:**_ final

Estaba como a medio metro de la puerta del cuarto de mi amado, pero por alguna razón yo llevaba como diez minutos allí, estatica frente a la puerta, sin terminar de decidirme si entrar o no, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debía decirle a Shiro-chan que le había mentido, mentir es mentir, no importa si la palabra amor esta de por medio.

Si tenía que rechazarme que lo hiciera de una vez, así me ahorraría mucho sufrimiento, o me cortaría el que ahora poseo en mi pecho, y que duele con cada latido que mi corazon da, bombeando por cada vena el amor y remordimiento mezclado con mi sangre y mi esencía a cada parte de mi cuerpo, manchando mi conciencía y haciendome dudar de mi misma y de mi verdadera forma de ser, después de todo, no puedo dejar que él se enamore de una parte de mi y no de mi persona en forma completa y total.

-vamos Yachiru, tu puedes- me animo Hikaru y me dio un leve empujoncito hasta quedar a centimetros de la puerta de Shiro-chan.

-si- dije duditativa y toque la puerta un par de veses, en eso, Hikaru bajo las escaleras para asegurarse de que nadie subiera

-pase- escuche la voz de Toushiro dandome permiso, otra vez ese maldito nudo en el estomago me atormentaba.

Entre despasio no tenía problema en tardarme, en realidad eso quería, tardarme, porque aunque estaba decidida, me sentía ansiosa, nerviosa y al mismo tiempo me sentía esttupida, verdaderamente, las mujeres somos complicadas.

Voltee y le vi allí, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, me dirigió una mirada y con eso me bastaba para saber que deseaba.

Camine hasta él y me sente sobre su regaso, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y Toushiro me abrazo y apoyo su menton en mi cabeza, inalando el perfume de mi cabello, ý dejandome sin fuerzas para hablar, limpiando mi mente y a pesar del frío, hacía que el color rojo subiera levemente a mis mejillas, haciendome sentír como una niña, bueno, más niña.

-¿Qué sucede Yachiru?- me pregunto.

-que~ quería hablar contigo- detestaba tartamudear.

-escucho- dijo.

-bueno, primero quieró disculparme por haber salidó así de la nada esta mañana, perdón. Pero, también quiero..."confesar" Shiro-chan, bueno... veras la persona con la que estas saliendo no soy yo o no del todo. Contuve la parte que pense te desagradaba de mi para que te fijaras en que yo existía, así que, te he dado por novia a una parte de mi, no completa, porque pense que si tu...- no pude más, comenze a llorar, creo que las hormonas me hicieron hipérsencible.

-tonta...¿Acaso creíste que iba a dejarte solo por que eres algo infantil?

-si...yo...no quería...que eso pasara- dije entre sollozos, y Toushiro comenzo a acurrucarme entre sus brazos limpiandome las lagrimas que no paraban de salir de mis ojos.

-Yachiru, que esto se te grave en esa cabeza tuya porque no estoy seguro si lo escucharas muchas veses- dijo y yo alze mi mirada, pero él la aparto, mirando hacía la ventana.

-Yo te amo, así como estas, además con el tiempo vamos a madurar, y siendo shinigamis, tiempo es lo que nos sobra- él me devolvió una mirada dulce, esa era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en él, una mirada dulce y tierna, pero comprenciba a la vez, después de todo, nadie es del todo frivolo.

-Yo también te amo, si me hubieras dicho eso antes me hubiera ahorrado bastante sabes- le dije.

Toushiro solo sonrió y cerro los ojos, yo me acurruque en él, inalaba pequeñas bocanadas de su aroma, uno que puedo asegurar que no olvidare, era un aroma raro pero dulce, te daba una sensación calida, ese calor suave en los dias nevados, de aquellos que te hacen suspirar.

Me estaba durmiendo cuando de aun medio adormilada escuche algo parecidó a pasos suaves, casi imperceptibles, pero para mi, una experta en reconocer sonidos y aromas, no pasaron desapercibidos, quería forzarme a mi misma a abrir los ojos, pero lo unico que lograba era entreabrirlos sin llegar a ver bien.

-!Capitan con que si tenía sus mañas¡- reconocí la voz de matsumoto.

-quien lo diriá el niñito termino por creser- rió Ichigo.

-Ya largense- murmuro un medio dormido Toushiro.

-!Ja¡- dijo Ichigo.

-Ok, me harte- Tome un almoadon de adorno, por lo cual no era blando, y lo lanze lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbar a Ichigo.-!Largate fosforito!- grite y con otro almoadonaso cerre la puerta.

Volví a acurrucarme junto a Toushiro, él adormilado, se reía levemente. Mientras me iba durmiendo comenze a pensar, recorde cuando bese por primera vez a Toushiro, algún día le sacare la información de quien le enseño, luego me vino a la mente la vez que cenamos juntos, cuando leimos "cumbres borrascosas", cuando casi me infarto cuando me dijo que ibamos a venir a la tierra, cuando llegamos y él tuvo que ir tras de Karin, cuando cayo enfermo y aun lo esta, pero ya mejoro algo, y hasta cuando estaba a punto de pelear con Karin, debía agradecerle a Hikaru.

Si se suponía que yo había "madurado", y en realidad no madure al pricipio, y al reconocer una equivocación madure un poco más, ¿se suponía que tenía que cometer errores y darme cuenta de ellos para madurar?. Madurar: Crecer en edad y sensatez. Ese era el concepto, y supongo que es cierto, yo madure fisicamente y ahora poco a poco maduro, pero...

-¿Shiro-chan?- le llame.

-¿sí?- me respondió adormilado.

-¿Como se madura?- pregunte inocentemente.

-pues, hay varios concepctos, pero supongo que uno madura con las experienciás.

-bien, shiro-chan...

-¿Algo más?- pregunto sarcasticamente.

- y si,...Maduramos juntos.

-Claro- dijo y me beso el pelo.

Me dormí entre sus brazos y escuchando su acompasada respiración, con la cual me sincronice, aspira, exala, aspira, exala. Me sumi en su aroma, despertando cada uno de mis sentidos mientras caía inconciente, sentia su suave piel bajo la camisa, su dulce aroma que me embriaga, la calidez que desprendía y cuan segura me sentía a su lado. Una vez creo que me dijeron que sentiría eso cuando estuviera enamorada, creo que fue rukia a la que me dijo "cuando estes enamorada, cada beso sera mejor quel primero, te sentírar segura entre sus brazos y te aseguro que trataras de aferrarte a su piel o a su aroma" y vaya que tuvo razón, púes asecinaria a quien tratara de quitarme de aquella perfecta prición que contituian los brazos de Toushiro al rededor de mi cintura.

________________________________________________________________________-**F**i**N** D**e**L **F**a**N**f**I**c**T**iO**n**-______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hola, aqui dejandoles el ultimo capitulo que espero les guste, el final ya lo había planeado, a proposito, dentro de dos semanas ya habre comenzado otra fic YachiXshiro bien les dejare el proximo sumary.

"Yachiru y Toushiro aun no estaban casados cuando Yachiru descubre que lo suyo no es solo un retraso, que no esta enferma ni que tiene nada raro, descubre que a pocas semanas de su casamiento, ya esta embarazada. ¿Como reaccionara el concerbador Toushiro ante eso?"

Ojala les vaya a gustar, no todo tiene que ser color de rosa, pero el final quizas si lo sea. Muajaja

**akane0arwen5** : Hola! yo tuve que estudiar lengua el día de las madres, y el colmo de los colmos, mi mama es maestra de lengua XD, y creo que me llevo a rendir esa materia O///O, pero es porque me dormi leyendo sherlok holmes (llevaba dos días sin dormir bien y enzima eso XD) y eso que adoro leer.

**anahi96:** hola, gracias por dejar reviwe, y bueno, aqui esta el ultimito capitulo, si se que esta corto, pero debo estudiar, pero pronto estare con otra fic de esta extraña parejita, bueno, espero un comentario tuyo, bye!

**hitsuyackie**: le hice un final feliz, era necesario para mi persona, te aseguro que si le hacía un final triste, a los diez minutos ya estaría escribiendole un final alternativo que sea feliz, lo lamento, sufro por mis personajes XD, te imaginas lo horrible que sería ponerle un final dramatico O.O

**Tsukishirohime-chan**: ¿Tenerlos malacostumbrados? XD supongo que no, porque a mi me desespera cuando alguien se tarda mucho, así que a diario me hago escapadas y trato de escribir aunque sea de a tirones los capitulos, como por ejemplo ahora :D y si, como que ando medio aceleradita verdad?, pero acaso no les agrada eso jiji ^^

**Hikaru x Toshiro**: Hikaru te agradezco me hallas dejado meterte en mi fic, me detesto a mi misma por hacer sufrir a Yachiru, con tan dulce que es ella, y te respondo a tu otro comentario, a Toushiro, ya no le gusta karin, pero yachiru pensaba otra cosa, como toda mujer, algo de celocita tiene y namentablemente era necesario que golpearas a yachiru y a karin jeje :3.

**annie-sama**: gracias! estaba tratando de actualisar lo más rapido posible, pero la escuela grrrrr (gruñidito inocente ^^) bueno

**Lapislazuli Stern**: una amiga mía me decía que corra sangre, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo en ello, además le estaría quitando su papel a Hikaru! encima de que me presta su nombre... pero no, estoy en contra de la violencia... ejem y apesar de todo me gusta el shonen, tengo mi lado oscuro jaja!

**Maryeli** : escribi el otro capitulo triste para hacer una narración un poquitito más lenta, capaz que luego meta más capitulos sin alterar la historia, ya vere luego, estoy feliz por que te sorprendi :) que bueno que te hala gustado, este es el ultimo capitulo pero pronto volvere, no se si llegare a estar ausente tres dias! no aguantare dos semanas

**!Gracias a todos ustedes por haberme acompañado en esta historia!**

_**besos Sofys**_


End file.
